


李焕英au

by xiaoddexingjiutang



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), 你好, 李焕英
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoddexingjiutang/pseuds/xiaoddexingjiutang
Summary: 就，随便一个大纲。巧了嘛不是，李焕英的主角也叫铃儿。当时推上还有给Bell起名David Mason的，大差不差。“每个人都有自己所不知道的自我，存在于别人那里。某一天这个人死去，自己的这一部分也就死去了。”David Mason在bo2剧情结束之后莫名其妙地就穿越了，通过屋里的电视跑到了1981年，一来了就在个安全屋里让填表。





	李焕英au

就，随便一个大纲。巧了嘛不是，李焕英的主角也叫铃儿。当时推上还有给Bell起名David Mason的，大差不差。  
“每个人都有自己所不知道的自我，存在于别人那里。某一天这个人死去，自己的这一部分也就死去了。”  
David Mason在bo2剧情结束之后莫名其妙地就穿越了，通过屋里的电视跑到了1981年，一来了就在个安全屋里让填表。  
填完表之后遇上了阿德勒，他和帕克拉扎尔辛姆斯他们显然就是电影里化肥三兄弟的位置，怪好笑的。  
流水的别人，铁打的张江叔叔（卧槽，1981年，辛西鸡年，原来这字念西啊？）。他先是见到了Frank，上去就喊，Uncle Woods！心里还想，怎么这么年轻呢。Frank转头就去跟其他人说:这一定是洗脑造成的记忆混乱。真是个大聪明。  
后来才看到了他爸，他决定看一看，爸爸频频不回家，到底是在干什么，最后得出结论，哦，结论就是忙叨叨的忙着当工具人呢。  
他当然没有“如果我爸生的不是我是不是更幸福”的心结，他的不幸是因为他爸，而不是反过来。  
Alex觉得David有一种奇妙的亲近感，在讨论David身份的时候忍不住说了一句，他是我的远房表弟。  
David知道他的任何抉择都有可能对正史造成影响的时候刷地出了一身冷汗。未来人和当前人不一样的地方在于，当前人的世界里没有“正确答案”，未来是啥样完全由自己的选择决定。未来人已经看到有一条路，所有的努力都是为了不偏离原来的路。  
比如选择救帕克还是拉扎尔的时候，他其实完全不想选的，自己换他们也可以，反正这个自己死在这也不会对2岁的本体有什么影响。当然最后还是救了离自己最近的帕克。  
结局选择说真话还是假话那里，David有个排查各种可能性树，从记忆中的各种证据推导哪个选项更合理的过程（比如父亲有没有提过任何一个在场的相关人和类似的任务）。毕竟万一选错了，可能会蝴蝶效应引发更大的事件。  
说真话，本小队会出发去解决导弹危机；说假话，本小队会去错误地点(但也有小概率没准不去，发生点什么别的偶然事件就没导弹危机了)。  
但是他绝不是把希望寄托在偶然因素上的人，才说的实话：就算自己选错了，选了亲自出发解决问题的选项最起码能“见证到最后”。就是赌了一把主观能动性。  
结局里David进入了时空隧道，在隧道的尽头看到了Alex。“爸！别走！”他忍不住喊了出来，尽管这并非他的本意。“我知道你健康地长大了，还如此强大，我的一生已经非常幸福了。”Alex如是说。  
梦醒时分David发现，阔别许久的父亲正注视着他。  
Alex妥妥的凡人（和那些不像人的角色比），他之前或许犹豫过要不要把使命传递给David，这才发现，他可以胜任的。说起来对他来说最折腾的绝对是自己人在对他孩子做跟当年的自己遭遇的一样的事，自己却什么都做不了。李焕英可以本能地扑过去，“我宝！”但是他不行啊。


End file.
